1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The way in which an image or video looks on a display device varies with the brightness, color temperature, and the like of the viewing environment. Therefore, there has been performed a process of correcting an image or video with a display device in accordance with the viewing environment so that the image or video can be displayed more accurately or finely. For example, JP 2007-241236A discloses a display device that can realize appropriate image display luminance in accordance with a video feature quantity and the surrounding brightness.